1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal transmitter system, and, more particularly, to a signal transmitter system for an animal containment system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional and electrical fencing is commonly used to control the location of animals. Barrier fencing, which physically blocks the movement of the animal, is frequently used to confine both domestic pets and farm animals. Physical electrical fencing, which uses an electrical shock to discourage contact with the fence, is typically used to confine commercial livestock. The purpose of an electric fence is to keep farm animals within an area, or to prevent undesired animals from entering the property. High voltage electrical impulses are applied to the fence wire by an energizer. This impulse lasts only thousandths of a second but is repeated every second or so. An animal, which strays into contact with the wire, completes the circuit between the live wire and the soil. The result is an electrical shock sufficiently unpleasant to cause the animal to move rapidly away from the fence before the next electrical impulse. After a few encounters, animals learn not to touch the live wire or approach the fence too closely.
Electronic animal control systems are known in which a radio frequency receiver collar is attached to the animal to limit the movement of the animal to a predetermined area of confinement. The predetermined area is configured through the physical arrangement of a subterranean transmission antenna, which transmits a unique electromagnetic signal produced by an operably linked transmitting device. The transmission pattern of the subterranean antenna creates zones of transmission or area boundaries in which the attached animal receiver collar is responsive to the uniquely transmitted electromagnetic signal. Upon entering a predetermined limit area, the receiver collar detects the unique electromagnetic signal and in response, delivers a correction stimulus, such as a mild shock or audible signal to the animal. The effect of the repeated stimulus teaches the animal, such as a dog, to avoid the limit area thus confining the animal without use of physical fences or barriers.
The signal transmitters that send the signal through the subterranean antenna are sufficiently sized to power the antenna regardless of the geometry or the length of the antenna that is installed for the confinement of the animal. This leads to inefficient production of the unique electromagnetic signal.
What is needed in the art is an efficient adaptive transmitter system.